Crazy For This Girl
by Brittany Laine
Summary: Logan Huntzberger had always had a reputation for being a "ladies man," drifting from girl to girl without a care in the world. That was, of course, until he met Rory Gilmore. Things changed.
1. Hanging Out

Crazy for This Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing…although at times, I think it'd be nice to own Logan…hmm. Anyway, don't own the show, characters, anything…don't sue.

A/N: Set after the episode 'Say Something.' Some LL, but mostly RL.

Chapter One: Hanging Out

_Hey now, don't you know_

_I've got something going on._

_I've got an invitation, don't you keep me waiting all night long._

_I know you know_

_So baby don't_

_Pretend you won't_

_Give me yes or no_

_You will or you won't_

_Don't want to play that game with you_

It had been nearly a week since Rory and Logan had stood in his dorm room and redefined "hanging out." Today was the day he was to return from his trip, but she didn't expect a call.

Rory sat cross-legged on her bed, reviewing her notes for a test that coming week. Her door was closed, and she was trying her best to drown out Paris and her C-Span arguments.

It was hopeless. All she could hear was Paris incoherently yelling at the television. Suddenly, the yelling stopped, and she heard another voice. Paris was speaking with this voice…almost calmly…then came more yelling.

"RORY!" Paris screamed as loud as she could. It was a wonder the RA hadn't kicked them out. Rory emerged from her room, yelling at Paris.

"My God, Paris. You want to scream a little louder? I think there are still a couple dead people in Antarctica that didn't hear you. Now what do you want?"

Paris nodded towards the door, Rory following her gaze. She saw Logan standing, and smiling at her as usual.

"Hey, Ace. How's it going?" he said, leaning against the door-frame, looking perfect as usual.

Paris glared at them. It was obvious that Rory and Logan were interrupting her C-Span time. Rory looked at Logan and smiled. "Maybe we should go outside. I think we're disturbing Paris." Logan laughed, and allowed Rory to pass.

"Damn right you are!" Paris yelled as Logan shut the door.

Rory shivered in the cold night air and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you today. You just got back, didn't you?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, but I wanted to see you, Ace. You must be freezing. Let's go back to my room. It's currently empty," he suggested. Rory nodded, and followed him back to his room.

Rory entered the room, and stood awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. He shut the door, and walked towards her, smiling.

"So," he said softly. "You want to hang out?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Sure…when?" she responded, becoming nervous by the way he was looking at her.

"How about now?" his face getting closer and closer to hers, his hand sliding around her waist.

"Now's…good," she said. He closed the distance between them, and kissed her gently, his other hand cupping her face.

After a short while, she pulled away and looked at him, expecting him to kick her out of his dorm. He only smiled, and pulled her closer, kissing her once more.

"I like hanging out," he whispered against her lips. Rory smiled.

"Yeah, me too. We should do this more often," she replied.

"Definitely," he said, brushing the hair out of her face. He took her hand, and led her to the couch, once again kissing her gently.

Rory felt herself beginning to melt. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her defenses were being tested by Logan Huntzberger…who would have thought?

He, too, was thinking this. How could someone be affecting him so? He was Logan Huntzberger. He never fell for anyone. He was the playboy… he didn't fall in love. No matter what he did…nothing stopped him. He was falling for Rory Gilmore.


	2. Jealousy, Mistakes, and KindofConfession

Chapter Two-Jealousy, Mistakes, and Kind-of-Confessions

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind—The Wreckers_

Rory slowly pulled away, and looked down, a bit nervous. Logan placed his hand under her chin, and made her eyes meet his.

"Hey…" he started, only to be interrupted by his ringing cell phone. Without breaking eye contact, and without checking caller ID, he answered.

"Hello?" Rory could indistinctively hear a girl's voice on the other end. A strange feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. Was it jealousy? Surely not. This was not that sort of relationship. Strictly a "friends-with-benefits-no-strings-attached-having-fun" relationship.

"Hey, Melissa. Look, now's not a good time. No, um, no. I'm busy. No, don't call me. Yeah. Bye." Sure enough, Rory felt the cold pains of jealousy wash over her, and immediately felt the need to run.

"Sorry about that-"

"I have to go," Rory interrupted, getting off the couch, and heading for the door.

Confused, Logan got up and went after her. He caught up to her just outside his door. He grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face him.

"Ace, what's wro-"

"This was a mistake."

"What-I'm sorry if you had other things to do, you should have said something."

"No, Logan. This," she said waving her hand between them.

"I can't do this."

"Do what, Ace? What can't you do? Be with me?"

"I'm not _with_ you, Logan! We're just 'hanging out,' remember? And, I thought I wanted that. I did. Really, I did. You know, college experimentation, I hear it's all the rage. But you, you 'hang out' with a lot of people. It's what you do. You're Logan 'Let's-hang-out' Huntzberger. But I'm Rory. The Good Girl. I don't 'hang out.' I commit. It's bad. Very bad. But that's me. Rory 'Lets-pick-out-curtains-together Gilmore…"

Logan watched in amusement as Rory continued to ramble. A smile spread across his handsome features, causing Rory to take a breath and stop.

"What? What in the world is so funny! I'm serious! Everything I said is true! I-"

"Rory-"

"You called me Rory again…You've only called me Rory once before. You called me-why? Why did you-"

Logan knew she wasn't going to stop any time soon. He stepped forward and silenced her with a kiss. Rory stepped back.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Ace. But what you want-"

Tears began to build up in Rory's eyes.

"I have to go."

She began to step backwards, and Logan started after her.

"No, I have to go. I can't do it anymore," she said, the tears finally spilling over.

She turned and ran back to her dorm, Logan standing motionless out side his room.

He had made her cry. It hurt him to know he had caused her pain. She had just kind-of confessed she wanted more with him and he did nothing. All he did was try and justify their 'hanging out.'

He was so angry with himself. He wanted nothing more than to go after her and hold her, but he was scared. Scared he wasn't good enough…that he couldn't make her happy. That he would hurt her.

His worst fears became a reality as he stared down the hall at where she once stood.


	3. So Long, Master and Commander Goodbye, A

Chapter Three- So Long, Master and Commander; Goodbye, Ace

_But I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide—Howie Day_

Rory walked down the hall and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Why had she done that? She thought. At least before she had had some semblance of a relationship with him. Now she would have nothing.

Not looking where she was going, she slammed into something solid. Not a wall or a door, but a person. She looked up to see Marty looking down at her.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked, noticing her tears.

Rory tried her best to smile. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine," she insisted. Marty shook his head.

"No, you're not. You're obviously crying about something. What happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just…Logan and I…had a little falling out. It's not a big deal."

"Logan? Logan Huntzberger? Are you kidding me! I'm going to kick his ass! What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Marty asked, obviously becoming very angered.

"No, Marty, no. Don't…No, Logan didn't hurt me," she lied. True, he had not physically harmed her, but…emotionally, she was crushed.

"Let's get you back to your room, and you can tell me what's really going on," Marty said, ushering her into her dorm.

Rory sat on her couch, crossing her arms.

"Where's Paris?" Marty asked.

"Probably off with Doyle," Rory spat. Marty sensed the hostility in her voice, and sat down next to her.

"Come on, Ror, what's going on?"

Rory looked up at Marty.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're important to me. Now what's going on?"

Rory sighed, and finally gave in.

"Logan and I had sort of an agreement. We had a "no-strings-attached" thing going on. Except for the fact that I actually started to like him, things were going fine." Marty's face fell, obviously depressed to learn she had feelings for someone else, but continued to press for information none-the-less.

"Okay…so what is the problem? You like him…he likes you…I don't see the issue."

"That is the issue! First off, I don't even know if he genuinely likes me, or if he is just in it for sex-"

"Sex?"

"Well we never _actually_ got that far, but we kept getting pretty damn close. And second, liking was no t part of the deal. I don't want to go there again."

Rory finally broke down, sobbing. Marty pulled her close, and held her, never wanting the moment to end.

What seemed like hours later, Rory was asleep, and Marty let her go. As silently as he could, he left her room, with one destination in mind, although not quite sure what he was going to say or do.

He loudly pounded on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Logan sat on his couch with a beer in his hand, contemplating that night's events. He didn't need her. It was just a fling. Just like any other relationship he had in the past.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. He pulled himself off the couch, and set down his beer, opening the door, half hoping it would be Rory.

"We need to talk," Marty said, upon Logan opening the door.

"Not right now," Logan said, attempting to close the door. Marty firmly placed his hand on the door, preventing Logan from shutting it. He was finally, after two years, going to stand up to Logan Huntzberger…he hoped…

"Come on, Marty. Don't do this. I'm not in the mood. What do you want?"

"You hurt Rory."

Logan sighed, and shook his head. "Look, Ace is a big girl. She can handle herself. I didn't do anything. And by the way, it's very heroic of you to come here like this. Maybe you two can have strings.

Marty suddenly felt a rush of bravery, and adrenaline, and took his chance. He made a fist, and swung, catching Logan square in the jaw. So long, Master and Commander. He wasn't even going to bother fighting back. He just let Marty go with it.

"She's crying because of you," Marty hissed.

The old feeling of misery washed over him.

"I know," Logan said quietly.

"Stay away from her," Marty warned.

"Not a problem," Logan said, returning to his position on the couch. "Close the door on your way out, will ya?"

Marty shook his head, and left without another word.

Logan sighed, and took a swig of his beer. It would be best if he stayed away…in case he did something stupid.

"Goodbye, Ace."


	4. Helen, Girl that Launched 1,000 Punches

Chapter Four-Helen, the Girl That Launched A Thousand Punches

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone _

_and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older, but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up—The Starting Line_

Days had passed since that night; almost a week, in fact. They had done a good enough job staying away from each other….until Friday…fate had other plans.

Rory awoke, still trying to figure out why she had refused him, but she thought it would be better to push him away now, before she got in too deep.

_Too late,_ she thought gravely as she pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, hair, and dressed, and headed for the coffee cart.

She had no classes, so she decided to head to the office and work on an article.

She looked around, half hoping to see Logan, half dreading it.

Fortunately for them, he was not there.

She sighed, and sat down at her desk, and looked over her notes.

Logan awoke, and looked around. He was actually sad not seeing his Ace everyday.

"What the hell am I doing?" he said quietly. Slowly, he got out of bed, and left his room, going wherever his feet took him.

He suddenly found himself in the door of the newspaper office, staring at Rory.

She was so beautiful.

Why did he not want a relationship with her? _Oh yeah,_he remembered. _The last time he did that, he got his heart broken._

That's why he had the reputation he had. He had decided never to fall in love again, and just have fun. He had since then, always been a "ladies man;" drifting from girl to girl without a care in the world. That was, of course, until he met Rory Gilmore. Things changed.

He suddenly found himself feeling…caring. In the few months he had known her, he'd come to care about her…to feel for her. It scared him.

Rory looked up, and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes locked with his, and without a word, he turned and left.

Rory did the only thing she could think of-she ran after him.

"Logan!" she cried. Logan stopped walking.

"Yeah, Ace?" he called back, not turning around.

Rory caught up with him, and looked at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Logan, I'm sorry." He finally looked up.

"For what?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. His heart beat faster as he searched her sparkling blue eyes for answers.

Rory took a shuddering deep breath. "For expecting too much of you."

"Rory-"

He used her name again. It gave her chills hearing him say it. His deep, sweet voice saying her name.

"For getting angry when I knew all along we didn't want the same things."

"Rory-"

"For wanting something more than what we agreed on. For trying to have strings. I knew you didn't want strings, but I tried anyway. For ruining any sort of relationship we _did_ have…and might ever have. I know you don't do commitment, but I pushed you, and-"

"Rory!"

Rory took a deep breath, and looked into Logan's chocolate-brown eyes.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"Wha-"

"Just let me finish. It's my turn to ramble. You don't need to apologize. Yes, you expected more than I offered, and I admire that. You had every right to be angry. I was, in a way, leading you on. Yes, we agreed on no strings, and no, you didn't ruin anything. The truth is, Rory, I like you. Ever since the day you took my hand and jumped off the scaffolding with me. When I fell with you, I fell _for _ you. I told you I don't do commitment because…"

Rory stared at him, eyes wide, waiting for him to continue.

He stepped closer to her, and looked into her eyes.

"I was hurt once, and so were you. But I'm ready, and I think you are too. I'm ready for strings.

He took her hand and smiled. "You jump, I jump, right?"

Rory smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"You jump I jump." She moved closer to him, and pulled his face to hers, kissing him sweetly.

"Glad to have you back, Ace. I missed ya," he whispered against her lips.

"Right back at ya, Master and Commander," she whispered back.

He finally pulled away, and laughed.

"By the way, Naked Guy pulls a damn good punch," he said, indicating the bruise on the left side of his face.

Rory laughed. "Oh my god. My new name should be Helen-The girl that launched a thousand punches."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," Rory said. "Very, very long story."

**A/N: **Sorry about this chapter…It kind of sucks, I know. Most likely very out of character, and I'm sorry.** Don't hate me!**


	5. And So It Begins

Chapter Five- And So It Begins

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster—Ryan Cabrera_

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," Logan suggested, smiling. Rory laughed, and nodded her head.

"Yeah…sometime."

Logan smiled awkwardly. "So…where do we go from here? I mean…We've established the feelings, but…I'm not exactly used to this. Like I said…not good at the whole 'boyfriend' thing."

Rory nodded. "Let's just…take it slow, if you can handle that."

Logan laughed. "For now, I think I can."

"Okay. We'll just see from there. Don't worry." She looked at her watch. "Damn. I have to go. My mom should be here by now."

"Here?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting her for coffee."

"Oh," he said, slightly disappointed. He had wanted to spend time with her. After all, he hadn't in nearly two weeks. Rory smiled, and kissed him gently.

"I'm going to tell her about us, and then maybe you can have dinner with us later, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun." He kissed her again as she turned and walked away.

Logan sighed. "And so it begins…." He said, turning and heading back to the office.

He had fallen for her. But he was scared. He had no idea what to do…all he knew was that he wanted her, and it scared him more than anything…

A/N: Sorry...Very short chapter, I know. But, more to come, I promise.


	6. About Damn Time

Chapter Six- About Damn Time

Rory opened the door to her suite, to find her mother sitting on her couch, looking slightly irritated.

"Where have you been, my darling daughter? I've been patiently waiting for you. Very, very patiently."

"Paris and Doyle are here, aren't they?"

"Yes, yes they are. Now you owe me coffee. Lots and lots and lots of coffee."

"Okay…calm down. What are you, six? Let's go."

Lorelai giggled, and clapped her hands like an excited little kid on Christmas morning, and followed Rory out the door.

"So, how are things back in Stars Hollow?" Rory questioned, not exactly sure how to bring up the subject of Logan.

"Good. Things are very, very good."

Rory's eyes lit up.

"You and Luke are back together!" Lorelai nodded. "Why did you not tell me? I cannot believe you didn't tell me, mom! When did this happen?"

Lorelai smiled slyly. "Last night. I was watching a movie, and there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and it was Luke. He just…kissed me. It was amazing." Lorelai's face lit up with a huge smile. "And, he said he missed me, and…"

Rory waited for the rest of the comment, and when it didn't come, she pushed for information. "And what? What happened?"

Lorelai's smile broadened. "He told me he loves me."

Rory squealed with delight. "Mom! That's amazing! I am so happy for you! And you look really happy, too."

"I am, kid. I really am. So what about you? How's _limo boy_," she asked, emphasizing her given nickname to Logan.

Rory couldn't help but smile. Lorelai nudged her. "Come on, kid. Spill…what's the deal with you two? Did you finally get together, or what? Did ya finish what you started?"

Rory laughed. "Not quite, but…yeah, we're together. Um, it actually just happened right before I came to get you."

"Really? Wow. So…am I going to actually meet him, or should I walk in on you again?" Lorelai asked, half jokingly.

"No, Mom. I was hoping for you to meet him tonight. As in…him coming to dinner with us…" she suggested, hoping Lorelai would accept.

"Sure, kid. Whatever you say. As long as you're both fully dressed, it'll all be good."

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Logan, it's Rory." Rory said, sitting on her couch while Lorelai flipped through the channels on the television.

"_Hey, Ace, what's going on?"_

"Nothing much…I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight, say, around 7?"

"_Why, what's at 7?"_

"Dinner with me and my mom."

"_Sounds good."_

"Meet me at my room at 6:45?"

"_Will do, Ace."_

"Okay. See you then."

"_Yeah. See you."_

Rory hung up, and looked at her mother. "He's coming."

Logan looked at his friends who were staring at him in awe.

"What!" he finally asked, annoyed with the staring.

"So…you're meeting her mom?" Finn asked, as if it was a bizarre cultural ceremony that no one had ever heard of.

"Yes, Finn, I am meeting her mom…again."

"And Rory is your…girlfriend…" Colin added, just like Finn.

Logan sighed. "I guess. I don't know. We haven't discussed titles or labels. Honestly, I'm not worried about that right now. It doesn't matter."

"So…you're just with her?" Finn asked, still mesmerized by the concept.

"Yes, Finn. Just with her."

Logan looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later," he said, leaving the room as Colin and Finn looked at each other.

"About damn time," they said, simultaneously.

A/N: Sorry...this chapter probably makes no sense, but, I'm tired, so hey. Cut a girl some slack, okay? haha. Anyway...yeah...That's the chapter. I honestly do not have any idea how long this story's going to be, or how far I'm taking it. So, if you have any suggestions, e-mail me at : 


	7. Rory, Lorelai Bill, William

Chapter Seven- Rory, Lorelai; Bill, William

At exactly 6:45, Logan knocked on Rory's door and waited patiently.

"Hey," she said, smiling as she opened the door. He kissed her quickly as she let him in. Lorelai sat on the couch, smiling as she watched the interaction.

"You've met my mom, Lorelai," Rory said, indicating the curly-haired woman on the couch. "Mom, you've met Logan."

Lorelai smiled. "Hi. Wow, you look different with clothes on!"

Logan smiled, and nodded, looking to Rory not knowing what to say.

"So, Mom," she said, changing the subject. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Well, my darling Lorelai-Number-Three, I was thinking…Luke's?"

Rory smiled. "Thank God! I miss those burgers. And now that you two are back together, they won't be burnt! Let's go!"

Rory and Lorelai grabbed their coats, and left the room, with Logan close behind. As they made their way to the car, Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder and smiled.

"So, Lorelai-Number-Three?"

Rory laughed. "Yes, my name is Lorelai. Rory is short for Lorelai."

"How?"

Rory thought for a minute and smiled. "I have no idea…But how is 'Bill' short for 'William'?"

"Fair enough. Rory…Lorelai…Rory…Lorelai…Nope…still don't get it." Logan said, partly to herself. Rory smiled at the look of confusion on his face.

As they neared the car, Rory turned to her mother. "Since we're driving back to Stars Hollow, do you want to take both cars?"

"Sure, kid. I'll see you at Luke's," Lorelai said as she headed off in search of her Jeep. Rory and Logan got in her car, and she started the engine.

Suddenly, she gasped. "Logan, I just remembered. We're going to Luke's."

Logan laughed. "You've been saying that for the past ten minutes. How can you forget-"

"No, Logan. Remember at my grandparents' vowel renewal? First my mom came in, then my dad…then Luke…"

"Oh,"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"As long as I keep my hands where he can see them, I guess."

Rory smiled. She opened her cell phone, and dialed a number as she backed out of the space.

"Mom…"

"_Yeah, one and only, what's up?"_

"We're going to Luke's…"

"_Yeah, babe. I thought we established that?"_

"No, Mom. Luke. Vowel renewal. Logan. Death."

"_Oh, yeah. You're right. Okay, I'll call Luke and warn him."_

"Okay, thanks."

"_Yep, bye."_

Rory hung up and smiled at Logan. "All taken care of." Logan smiled, and slowly took her hand.

Rory shivered as he intertwined his fingers with hers. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but...It works, I guess. More to come, I promise. If it sucks, tell me. I can handle it. Haha. -Brity- **


	8. Don't Make Me Frisk You

Chapter Eight- Don't Make Me Frisk You

Rory pulled up to Luke's, thankful to see her mother's Jeep parked out front. She looked over at Logan and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Logan nodded, and got out of the car.

Rory walked around to the other side, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do this so soon. I didn't think about it when my mom suggested eating here," she said.

Logan kissed her gently. "Don't worry about it," he said, smiling reassuringly. She smiled and took his hand, leading him into the diner.

"Hey, Luke," she said timidly. Luke grunted as he looked Logan over.

Rory and Logan walked to the counter and sat down next to Lorelai.

"Um, Luke, this is Logan. Logan, this is Luke."

With Rory still holding onto his left hand rather tightly, he lifted his other hand to shake Luke's.

"Logan Huntzberger. Nice to meet you, sir. I've heard a lot about you."

"Luke Danes. I've seen a lot of you," Luke said. He pulled Logan closer. "Keep your hands where I can see them. Don't make me frisk you," he growled.

Logan's eyes got wide as he let go of Rory's hand and put it on the counter, nodding his head.

"Burgers?" Luke asked the girls, pouring them coffee. He looked at Logan. "What do you want?"

Logan cleared his throat. "Um, I'll just have what they're having. I've heard many good things about your burgers."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I suppose you want coffee, too?"

"Yes, please."

Rory looked over at Logan. She could tell he was nervous. And she enjoyed it.


	9. My Crazy, FriskHappy Family

Chapter Nine- My Crazy, Frisk-Happy Family

Upon finishing their burgers, Lorelai was the first to speak.

"So, what do you think? Is he ready for Gilmore Movie Night, or should we wait a few weeks?" she suggested, half trying to whisper to Rory.

Rory smiled. "I think he's ready. If he can survive dinner at Luke's, I think he can deal." She turned to Logan and smiled.

Lorelai leaned forward to look him over. "So, what do ya say, kid? Movie at the Gilmore's? Do you eat a lot? "

Logan smiled. "Yeas, ma'am."

Luke snorted.

"Good…and if you ever call me ma'am again, you won't be able to."

"To what?"

"Eat."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that was supposed to be a threat…I guess I've gotta work on that," she sighed, and smiled at Luke. "What about you? You comin'?"

Luke smiled. "As soon as I lock up, I'll come over."

Lorelai clapped her hands and smiled. She leaned across the counter and kissed Luke before grabbing her purse.

"Let's go," she said.

Rory and Logan followed Lorelai out of the diner into the cold night air.

"So, that went well," Lorelai said.

"He threatened to frisk me!"

Rory and Lorelai laughed. "That's Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed, almost proudly.

"So, what movie?"

"Willy Wonka," Lorelai replied.

"But, we have no candy…or the movie."

"I know, that's why you and Logan are going to Doose's and the video store, and meeting me and Luke back home."

Rory nodded. "Okay."

Lorelai got in her Jeep and drove away, and Rory and Logan headed to the video store.


	10. The Golden Rule of Willy Wonka, and Awkw

Chapter Ten- The Golden Rule of Willy Wonka, and Awkward Encounters of the Ex-Boyfriend Kind

Logan and Rory walked down the street, hand in hand, heading for Doose's. "So, what's the big deal with Doose's and Willy Wonka?" Logan asked, stopping outside the market.

"Mom has a theory and a rule: It's unethical to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory without eating junk. So, whenever we watch it, we buy and eat as much candy as humanly possible.

As Rory finished the rule, they entered the market.

"Oh, I see," Logan said. Rory stopped. She looked over at the cash register, and saw, who else but, Dean.

As quickly as she could, she led Logan to the candy aisle and began loading up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked, noticing her strange behavior.

"Yeah, um…My ex-boyfriend works here….He, uh, he's working right now."

"That jerk that dumped you at the party in front of everyone?"

"Yes, him." She took a deep breath, and headed to the register.

Dean stopped and awkwardly smiled at Rory.

"Um, hi."

"Hey," she replied.

"So, Willy Wonka night?" he asked, ringing up the endless bags of candy.

Rory laughed awkwardly. "Yeah…you know Lorelai and her candy."

Dean nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Logan suspiciously.

"Um, Dean, this is Logan. Logan, this is Dean."

Logan shook Dean's hand. "Dean Forester…ex-boyfriend. Hence the awkwardness."

"Logan Huntzberger…current boyfriend. Hence the awkwardness.

Rory grabbed the bag, and smiled. "Okay, we better go. I'll see you around, Dean." She grabbed Logan's hand and led him outside.

"Wow, that wasn't awkward at all!" she said sarcastically.  
Logan laughed. "You're telling me."

"I mean, I've pretty much known him since I was 16, and out of all the awkward moments I've had with him, that was definitely number one! I mean, what was with the whole 'Hi, I'm Dean. The ex-boyfriend'?"

Logan smiled, and watched her ramble. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

Rory smiled, and kissed him again. "Hmm," she said pulling away. "We should get back. Mom's waiting for her sugar coma to begin."

With that, they walked to the car, and headed to the Gilmore house.


	11. Confessions of the Heart: There's No Tur

Chapter Eleven-Confessions of the Heart: There's No Turning Back Now

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do _

_About you now…_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonder wall.Oasis_

After a successful movie night of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Logan had been invited back, three consecutive weeks.

The third week he spent in Stars Hollow, Lorelai had decided upon 'Casablanca'…again. Luke had complained, Logan had said nothing, and Rory had been just as excited as her mother.

They ordered pizza, ate burgers, and listened to Luke complain more. Logan agreed to eat salad, which he actually liked, receiving dirty looks from both Rory and Lorelai. It had, at least, started to put Logan on Luke's good side, though he still had a long way to go before he was even remotely good for Rory.

As the two couples sat in silence, watching Casablanca, Logan looked over at Rory and smiled. He liked seeing her like this…at home, with her family…being herself, and being comfortable.

A smile played across his features as he watched her eat, and share jokes with her mother, who was being held by Luke.

Over the past few months, he had really gotten to know Rory. They didn't start out on the best of terms. She thought he was a snobby rich boy who got everything he wanted. Yachts, girls, money…and for the most part, she was right. He did get what he wanted…most of the time. Girls fell at his feet, one conquest after another. A bubbly, mindless blonde here, a sexy brunette there…money to wine and dine them…yachts to bed them…

He had thought of her as a little too passive, very set in her ways…a bit too quick to judge…and sheltered.

Following their first few couple of encounters, as they ran into each other more and more…their views of each other changed.

Rory saw a different side to Logan. A gentler, more caring side. Logan saw a different side to Rory: a more adventurous, outgoing side. After that, Logan fell. He didn't understand how he could feel like that. He hadn't felt that way in a long time, but something about Rory was different. It made him actually want to feel. He was scared. For once, the great Logan Huntzberger was afraid of something.

But that night, sitting there on the floor of Rory's living room, watching this movie with her mother, and her mother's boyfriend, and watching how happy she was, and how happy she looked with him, it lessened the fear. He felt…comfortable…relieved…and happy. Something he wasn't used to.

She looked back at him, and smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled as they met his, and his face lit up. He felt something in his stomach…like butterflies. Every time she looked into his eyes.

And at that moment, he realized something: He, somehow…over all these months of knowing her, had fallen in love with her.

She leaned back, and settled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.

He kissed the top of her head, and leaned his head down, so that his cheek was pressed against hers.

"Rory…" he whispered.

She shivered. Every time he said her name, she felt chills. And, feeling him holding her, feeling his face against hers…it felt so right.

"Hmm…" she replied.

"I think….I…love you," he finished, barely audible. But she heard it. It took her a while to process what he had just said to her. She didn't think it was real. Maybe she had fallen asleep. She'd see the movie so many times, that it had made her sleepy. But then, she realized. She was very much awake, and it was very real. Finally, a smile lit up her face.

She turned her head to face him, still smiling. She looked into his chocolate eyes, and she knew it too. She had tried for so long to deny she had feelings for him, let alone the fact that she loved him.

But this was it…he had admitted it. He had fallen in love with her. _There's no turning back now. There are more than strings, now,_ she thought.

"I love you, too," she mouthed. He smiled, and ran his fingers through her soft, brown hair, pulling her close.

He kissed her gently, and pulled away; letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

_This is it_, he thought. _There's no turning back now. _Normally, it would scare him.

But he couldn't be happier.


	12. Promises, Passion, and Perfection

Chapter Twelve- Promises, Passion, and Perfection

_I need to be next to you_

_I need to share every breath with you_

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life_

_Here with you, near with you_

_Oh I, I need to be next to you—Leigh Nash_

As the movie ended, Luke sighed. "Thank God," he exclaimed. Lorelai laughed.

"You are the only person that says that after every single movie we watch, I swear," she stated.

"Yeah, well, I tend to when you watch the same movie over, and over, and over again. New selections might not be such a bad choice, you know." He said. She smiled, and kissed him gently.

"Yes, but I live to torture you!" she said. She then turned to the young couple on the floor, and smiled.

"Hey, you two. Come back from fantasy land. The movie's over. "Rory looked over at her mother, and smiled. "Are you heading back to Yale, or are you staying for the weekend?"

Rory sighed. "I think we're just going to head back. I have stuff I need to get finished," Rory stated.

Lorelai nodded. "Okay, kid. Call me tomorrow?" She said, standing to hug her daughter.

"Yeah. See ya, Luke. Bye, Mom," Rory said, grabbing her coat.

Logan stood, and took his as well, smiling at Luke and Lorelai. "Bye, Lorelai…Luke…" he said.

"Yeah, see ya," Luke called as the two walked out of the house.

Rory and Logan walked hand in hand from the car to her dorm. They stopped so she could open the door, and they entered her dark suite.

"Paris must be at Doyle's," Rory stated, turning on the light. She smiled up at Logan. "Are you coming in?"

Logan laughed, and closed the door, looking at Rory.

"So…" he started, trailing off awkwardly, not knowing what to say. _God, she's beautiful._ He thought as he watched her.

"So…" Rory said, just as awkwardly as Logan.

"Tonight was great," he said, stepping closer to her. She nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah…it was great," she said, not exactly sure where this was going.

He continued to move closer to her.

"Rory…" And yet again, he used her name. So, he was serious. Where was this conversation going, though? Was he going to retract his earlier statement, realizing he was in too deep…realizing it was a mistake…that he didn't want to be with her.

"Yeah?" she asked, quietly, bracing herself for what was coming next.

"I meant what I said earlier," he stated, standing directly in front of her, his arms around her waist. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, sensing her hesitation. He leaned in, his forehead pressed against hers. "I promise," he whispered, before closing the space between them, and kissing her. Gentle at first, it quickly became something more.

Much like their relationship in the past few months, it started out innocently enough, but grew to something deep, and passionate.

Her hands went to his hair, as they slowly made their way to her bedroom. He kicked the door closed, and gently laid her on the bed.

She pulled his black sweater off, and smiled up at him before pulling him down into another passionate kiss.

Early morning sunlight poured through the window as Rory and Logan lay in bed, Rory fast asleep, head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

He watched her as she slept, comparing her to what an angel might look like. He stroked her hair softly, and kissed the top of her head.

How had this happened? How was he lucky enough to be lying here, in this position, in the arms of Rory Gilmore?

She thought the same thing as she slept. She felt his fingers running through her hair…across her skin. What had she done to deserve such a good thing? She felt…safe…loved…overjoyed.

It wasn't like that with Dean. With Dean, she just felt…different…Like everything had changed…and maybe not even for the better.

But, lying in Logan's arms that morning, she knew. She knew it was different, and it _was_ for the better. She knew she was safe. She knew she was loved. And she knew it felt right. It was perfect.


	13. Great Rewards, Quiet Lunches, Bubbly Sis

Chapter Thirteen- Great Rewards, Quiet Lunches, Bubbly Sisters, and First-Time Girlfriends

Rory awoke to find Logan watching her. She smiled up at him as he kissed her good morning.

"What, do I have funny bed hair or something?" she asked. He smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, you look beautiful," he replied. She smiled, and settled back against his chest, laying her hand across his stomach.

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"You really meant what you said last night?"

He moved her head up to look him in the eyes. "Yes, of course I did. Rory, I told you. I love you. No questions, no going back."

Rory smiled, feeling completely reassured. "I love you, too Logan. But…"

A look of panic washed over Logan's face. "What?" he asked.

Rory laughed. "What are Colin and Finn going to think?"

Logan laughed. "I really don't care. They can think whatever the hell they want to think. It's not their business. And that was not funny."

"Yeah, it was a little funny." Rory stretched. "Mm….I need coffee."

"Okay, I'm taking that as a hint. Coffee….right." He gently moved Rory off of him, and got up to get dressed. He kissed her quickly before grabbing his wallet, and heading out.

Rory smiled, and lay back down, waiting for him to return.

A few minutes later, he did return, coffee in hand. He handed a cup to her, and smiled. She took a sip, and looked up at him, smiling.

"My favorite! Caramel macchiato! I knew there was a reason I was sleeping with you!" Logan shot her a look. She laughed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," she corrected. He smiled, and lay back down on the bed.

She set her coffee down, and leaned over him, kissing him passionately.

"Do I get rewarded like this every time I bring you coffee you like?" he asked playfully, running his hands down her back, as she pulled his shirt off.

"Shut up, Huntzberger. You're ruining the moment," Rory said, as she kissed him again.

Logan laughed, as he rolled over, pinning her underneath him. "I think I can redeem myself."

"Maybe if you bring me really, really, really good coffee _every _day," Rory said, lying on Logan's chest, intertwining her fingers with his.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"You asked me if you get rewarded like that every time you bring me good coffee. That's my answer…because, wow."

Logan laughed. "Yeah…wow."

He bent down, and kissed her again. Rory pulled away, and moaned.

"Okay, we have to get up and get dressed before we get distracted again."

"And that would be a bad thing how?"

Rory gave him a look. "We have things to do…Life…"

"Ace, it's Sunday. What's so important that you want to get away from me?"

"I don't want to get away from you. Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do. I'm just saying, we can't hide out in my room all day…naked."

"Why not?"

"Logan!"

"Okay, okay. Look, I'll go back to my room, and get a shower, get dressed, all that good stuff, then I'll pick you up around 12:30, and we'll go to lunch, and discuss our plans for the rest of the day then, okay?"

Rory smiled. "See? This _is _why I love you…you know exactly what I want!"

Logan laughed, and kissed her before pulling himself away to get dressed.

After he had clothed himself, he leaned down to kiss Rory before heading out the door.

"I'll see you at 12:30," he said, leaving her smiling.

Rory sat on the couch, reading a magazine. At exactly 12:30, Rory heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she called, not looking up from her magazine.

The door opened, and Logan entered the suite, smiling.

"So, Ace, that's what you look like fully clothed? Hm…spin, so I can get a good look at you," he teased as she got off the couch, and made her way over to him.

She slapped him playfully, and laughed. "You are starting to sound like my mother. You're spending too much time with her."

Logan raised his eyebrow suggestively. "More than you think…"

"Logan!"

"Aw, I'm just messing with you, Ace," he said, pulling her to him. He laughed, watching her pout. "Ya know I love you, don't ya?"

Rory continued to pout. "Maybe…"

He kissed her. "Ace?" No response. He kissed her again, this time with more emphasis.

"Okay…I give in. Yes, Master and Commander, I know you love me. Now, I'm hungry. Buy me lunch."

"Wait, who said I was buying?"

"Logan…"

"Okay, fine, let's go, Ace." He took her hand, and led her out of the suite.

Rory and Logan sat in a booth of the pub, eating their lunch. Logan looked up at Rory and smiled. He thought she looked adorable when she ate. She didn't even realize he was watching her. She looked up and laughed.

"What?" she asked her mouth full of food.

Logan laughed, and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing…So, Ace, what would you like to do this afternoon?" he asked, setting down his drink.

Rory shook her head. "I don't know…why don't we go back to your place, and…watch a movie…drink _really_ good coffee…and, I don't know…hang out?"

Logan nodded. "Sounds good to me. Ready to go?" Rory took one last sip of her drink, and nodded. Logan tossed the money down on the table, and stood, waiting for Rory to join him.

He slipped his arm around her waist, and exited the pub, heading for his dorm.

Logan opened the door to his dorm, with Rory laughing about something he'd said. They stopped when they looked over at the couch, and saw a tall, blonde girl sitting there.

She smiled, and walked over to Logan. "Well, look how long you let a girl wait."

"Honor…"

"Do you really think you're worth it?" Honor asked. Rory just stood in the door way, saying nothing. The old feeling of jealousy washed over her as she watched this pretty girl speak with Logan.

"What are you dong here?" Logan asked the girl. She smiled broadly.

"Obviously I'm begging for affection," she said.

Logan laughed, and hugged the girl. Rory shifted her weight to the other leg, and looked away uncomfortably. She didn't really know what to do.

"It's good to see you," Honor said. Logan smiled.

"You, too," he replied.

Rory couldn't take anymore. She finally spoke. "Um, Logan, maybe I should go…"

Logan looked back at her. "What? Oh sorry, God I just... uh, Rory this is my sister, Honor. Honor, Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled. _Sister…okay, I'm officially stupid. _"Sister? Really? Oh, well, nice to meet you."

Honor smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

Logan looked over at Rory, and smiled. She looked away, knowing what he was thinking.

"So, what's the occasion?" Logan said to Honor, still smiling at Rory.

"Well, little brother, I had to see you. You never check your email. I had to beg Jeff to let me in…so I could show you this," she said, holding up her left hand, revealing a large diamond ring on her ring finger.

Logan's eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Honor's hand to look at it closer. "Holy…"

"It happened last night."

"So, Josh finally gave in, huh?"

"Stop it, Logan. Josh is lucky I even looked at him in the first place."

Logan laughed. "Well, congratulations," he said, hugging her once more.

Rory smiled as he watched the two. It was obvious that the two siblings were close. It was nice to see this side of Logan…the family man.

"Tell Josh the bachelor party's on me."

Honor laughed. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want: You planning the bachelor party. Anyway, listen, I need a favor…I'm going to tell them tomorrow night at dinner, and I really need you to be there for support."

Logan moaned. "Come on…"

"Hey, I backed you up when you wanted to take a year off and sail around the world. I wired you the money when you sank the yacht-"

Logan sighed, and cut her off. "Okay, okay…I will be there."

Honor smiled, and giggled. "Thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you. Now I can breathe and focus on you," she said, turning to Rory. "Hi." Rory smiled awkwardly.

"Hi…"

"Okay, wow. I'm totally blanking…Your name is…?"

"Rory… Rory Gilmore," she said, smiling.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, Rory's my, uh…" he hesitated. He realized that he had never actually called her his girlfriend. "Um, she's my…girlfriend."

Rory smiled at Logan. She liked hearing that. It fit.

Honor looked over at him, shocked. Logan knew why she was staring at him. He looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Rory asked playfully.

Logan gave her a look. "Something wrong?" Rory shook her head, before Honor spoke again.

"I'm sorry…did you say 'girlfriend'?"

"Yes," Logan replied. _I don't see why I have to defend this statement…I love her…she's my girlfriend…I don't need to justify this to people._

"It's true," Rory said with a smile.

"Oh my god! I've never heard him call anyone his girlfriend before. Well…except for Alyssa Milano, but that was during his weird 'Who's the Boss' phase…"

Logan decided it was time to make his sister stop talking. He began to push her towards the door. "Wow, look at that! Time sure flies when you're being pushed out the door!"

Honor got out of Logan's grasp. "Okay, I'm sorry." She turned to Rory and smiled. "You _must_ come to dinner, too!"

"Uh, well…" Rory stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

"No, really, **_girlfriend_**, says the whitest woman in the world, come. Please come. It will make it more festive, and distracting."

Logan stepped up, and smiled protectively at Rory. "We'll see," he said, ushering Honor towards the door.

"Call me," she said as Logan shut the door.

He turned to Rory and smiled. "So…that was my sister."

"If you don't want me to go, it's fine," Rory said, looking at the floor. _He didn't want me to meet his family…_

Logan stepped towards her, and pushed her head up, forcing her to look at him. "What? No, no, I want you to go. Why wouldn't I? Of course I want to show you off to my family." Rory continued to look away. "Hey," he said softly. She finally looked into his eyes. "Don't ever think I'm not proud of you…I love you, and I want you to meet my family. It's just…Honor's one of those people who are great, but in small dosages."

Rory smiled.

"I'll call her later, and let her know we're both going."

Rory smiled once again. "So…now I'm just a trophy girlfriend?" she asked playfully.

Logan smiled, and kissed her. "That, and so much more."


	14. The Little Blue Dress

Chapter Fourteen- The Little Blue Dress

Rory stood, staring into her closet. This was it. The night that she would meet Logan's family…meet Mitchum Huntzberger…make a first, and lasting impression. And she had no idea what to wear.

She sighed, and began to pull things out of her closet. Dress by dress, skirt by skirt, she tossed things behind her, landing on the bed and floor.

"God, why is this so difficult!" she exclaimed, plopping down on her bed. Her closet was now void of all formal and semi-formal wear, and she was even more distressed than before she had raided the closet.

She leaned over and grabbed her cell phone off the desk, and dialed Logan's number.

"_Hello?"_

"I have no idea what to wear. There's nothing. All my dresses and nice clothes…they're all wrong. All I have is jeans!" she said desperately, all in one breath.

"_Ace, calm down…and speak slower. What do you mean you have no clothes? You have plenty of clothes. And why are you so freaked out?"_

"I'm meeting your family, Logan! I'm meeting your _father_!"

"_I'm aware of that…remember, I was in the room when we were invited. And, you know, the father sort of comes with the family."_

"Logan! This is not funny!"

"_I know. I'm sorry. Okay, calm down, I'm coming over. Don't worry about it. It will be fine."_

Rory sighed. "Fine. Okay. Yeah…."

"_I'm walking out the door right now." _Logan exited his dorm, and headed in the direction of Rory's. _"Ace…are you breathing?" _He asked jokingly.

Rory scoffed. "Yes."

"_Just checking." _He finally arrived at her door, and hung up the phone, entering the suite.

"Ace?" he called, heading for her room.

"I'm in here," Rory replied as Logan opened the door to her room. He couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. Clothes scattered all across the room, and Rory sitting on a pile on her bed, her hair still wet from her shower, still in her bathrobe.

He walked towards her, and moved clothes out of the way so he could sit next to her. He kissed her gently, and pushed her wet hair back.

"You're going to be fine. Hell, the first time I met your parents, my shirt was unbuttoned, and I was groping you."

Rory smiled. "Yes, but your father is very influential…"

He turned her to force her to look at him. "Rory, listen to me. It will be fine. My parents will love you. You're the sweetest, most caring person on the face of this planet, you're incredibly intelligent, beautiful, and you love me. Plus, your grandparents and my parents are very close friends. Don't worry about it." He looked over his shoulder, and grabbed a dress off of the bed. He handed the blue cocktail dress to her hand smiled. "Here. Wear this, and you'll be fine."

Rory hugged him and smiled. "Okay." She got up, and entered the bathroom to get ready. Logan sighed, and went into the living room to watch television.

Rory came out of the bathroom, wearing the dark blue cocktail dress that ended just past her knees, with subtle ruffles on the trim, and on the cap sleeves. Her dark brown hair was curled, and her makeup was light.

She came into the living room, and cleared her throat. Logan looked up from the television and smiled.

"See, that is what I'm talking about. You look beautiful," he said, going to her and kissing her lightly. "Absolutely amazing," he whispered.

He looked down at his watch, and groaned. "We should get going," he said. Rory nodded, and went back into her bedroom. She emerged carrying dark blue heels to match her dress, and her coat. She sat on the couch, and put her shoes on before standing and joining Logan by the door.

She put her coat on and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked, rubbing her arm. Rory nodded.

"If we don't go now, I'll probably change my mind and go hide in my room." Logan laughed, and opened the door.

Rory grabbed her purse as Logan ushered her through the door before closing it behind him.

He took her hand, and led her to the car.

"Let's go meet the parents."


	15. Anything You Want

Chapter Fifteen- Anything You Want

_A/N: Sorry it took so long…I've had a wicked-horrible case of writer's block. Also, sorry it's so short. More will be coming soon, I promise. _

Logan drove up to the house and sighed. Rory looked out the window at the huge house they sat in front of.

"So, this is your house?" She asked. Logan nodded.

"Yep…home sweet home."

"Cozy…" said, sarcastically.

Logan laughed. "Funny…Ready?" Rory nodded, and got out of the car. She once again looked up at the Huntzberger mansion, and shook her head. Logan joined her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her. "For good luck," he said.

Rory smiled. "I need your luck now?"

"No, that was for me," he replied. He quickly kissed her again, before approaching the door.

He took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

Dinner wasn't at all what they had expected. She was Rory Gilmore. The granddaughter of Richard and Emily. Why were they reacting this way?

"A girl like Rory doesn't know what it takes to be in a family like this, Logan," Shira warned her son. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We're leaving," he said, taking Rory's hand, and walking towards the front door.

"Why don't they think I'm good enough?"

"Rory…"

"I mean…I'm a Gilmore…a-and they don't seem to have a problem with Josh."

Tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She loved Logan, but...what if his family had more influence over him then she thought? Would this be the end of everything?

He hated seeing her upset like this. He hated that his family did this. "That's because Josh isn't marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune! You are!"

Logan stopped. _Oh my god…what did I just say?_ "I-I have to get out of here."

He opened the door, and walked outside, down the steps, and across the driveway.

Rory stood helpless in the entryway. She finally found energy to go after him, slamming the door on the way out.

"Logan, wait! Please…" she called. Logan slowed down. "Please don't walk away," she said, her voice breaking. Finally, the tears came.

Logan turned and saw her crying. "Rory…" He said, walking towards her. He pulled her into a tight embrace; her head against his chest, stroking her hair.

"Please don't walk away," she repeated.

Logan winced at the thought. "Never," he assured her. "Rory, look at me," he said, pushing her head up to look at him.

"I love you…you know that. It's just…we've never talked about marriage before, and…when I said that, I freaked. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about my crazy family. They're crazy."

"You don't want to marry me?" She asked; her voice small.

"Of course I do…someday. If I propose, I want it to be for the right reasons, and at the right time. Not because our families scared us into it," he said before leaning down and kissing her gently. "And trust me…they'll come around. They're just kind of…shocked at the moment. Give them a day or two, and it'll be fine," he said.

She smiled, and leaned against him. "Let's go," she said. "I'm tired."

Logan smiled, and began walking towards the car, his arm still wrapped tightly around Rory.

"I want you to stay with me tonight..." she said quietly.

"Anything you want…" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.


	16. The Girl That Once Was

A/N: This is just a little filler chapter to get my story up to date with what's been going on. It's not that great, I know, but…more chapters are on the way, I swear. Don't hate me!

Chapter Sixteen- The Girl That Once Was

In the months following the dinner disaster, everything seemed to go wrong at once. The internship, the yacht, Yale…her mom. Rory's world seemed to be crashing down around her, and the only thing there to save her was him. He didn't even have to say anything; just be there to hold her.

He knew that was what she needed. She needed to be held. She needed to feel safe. And that was what he gave her: safety; love; comfort.

At first, he had tried to convince her to call her mother, but to no avail. It only made things worse. After a while, he gave up, and comforted her during her frequent breakdowns.

He hated seeing her like this; hated knowing she was hurting; hated knowing there was nothing he could do to save her.

She was pulling farther and farther away from everything she knew; everything she loved…on a path of self-destruction.

Giving up her life-long dream; the unbreakable bond with her mother…it had ruined her. She was not the same person she was. Not since Dean…not since that night had she been the same. It had led her down a path that no one thought she'd take. A path that would shake a household so profoundly that no one could imagine the outcome.

The unbreakable Gilmore bond was existent no longer. Rory Gilmore was no longer the smart, beautiful, Ivy-league down-to-earth sweetheart she once was. She was now an empty shell that resembled Rory; A depressed, wandering, empty girl with no direction; no purpose. She was the girl that once was.

All he could do was watch; watch and wait; watch, wait, and wish for the old Rory…his Rory to return to him…All he wanted was to see her vibrant blue eyes light up again; to see her brilliant smile; to hear her laugh; to see her with her mother; her name-sake, her best friend, her everything.

All any one could do was wait…and hope.


	17. Can I Come Home?

Chapter Seventeen- Can I Come Home?

"Lorelai, you have to tell her," Luke reasoned, gesturing to Lorelai's left ring finger that held a white-gold diamond engagement ring.

After Lorelai had proposed, Luke had accepted on one condition: he was going to buy her a ring. She happily obliged. Anything to get jewelry.

But, she had yet to inform Rory…or her parents. It had been two months. Two months, she had been engaged; two months she had gone without speaking to her daughter, and it was tearing her apart.

Lorelai nodded. "I know, I know…I just…If I go see her, I'll break down."

Luke smiled. "I know, but you have to. She's your daughter. You love her no matter what's going on. And she loves you. You're engaged. She's gonna want to know that."

Lorelai nodded again. She grabbed her purse and slid off the stool. "Okay."

"Now?" Luke asked in shock, putting down the coffee pot he was holding.

"Now," she confirmed, walking out of the diner.

As she sat in front of the Gilmore Manor, she tried to tell herself to breath. She finally stepped out of her jeep, and walked up to the large, uninviting door. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Emily answered.

"Lorelai," she said, completely shocked.

"Mom," Lorelai replied, almost coldly. It took her a moment to realize why she was here.

"What's going on?" Emily questioned.

"I need to talk to you…and then…I, uh…"

Emily nodded, knowing what she was talking about. She stepped aside, and let Lorelai pass before shutting the door.

Lorelai took a deep breath. She was going to just come out and say it. "Okay, Mom, uh…I need to tell you something. And I want you to let me finish before passing judgment." She paused and took a breath before continuing. Breathing was the key-lots and lots of breathing. "Luke and I are engaged. I love him, and he loves me, and I'm sorry you don't think he's good enough for me, but we're together, getting married, and happy. I know you don't like him, but that's too bad because I am happy, and there's nothing you can say or do to change that." Okay, so the breathing hadn't gone to well. Her entire announcement had come out in one breath, and she felt a bit light-headed.

Emily watched her. "Are you done?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Well...congratulations, I suppose. Have you set a date yet?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Well…you'll let us know, I suppose?"

Lorelai nodded.

"She's in the pool house."

Lorelai nodded again, and headed towards the back.

She knocked on the door, and looked inside to see her daughter sitting, watching television with the blonde boy.

Rory turned around and looked through the door. She was shocked. She immediately jumped up.

Logan looked at her, worried, but then looked out the door. He knew.

She walked to the door and opened it, letting her mother inside.

"Mom…" she said, in disbelief.

Lorelai smiled timidly. "Hey, kid." She looked over at the blonde boy on the couch. "Hi Logan," she said, slightly colder than she had meant to.

Ever since the yacht incident, she grew to hate Logan. She didn't trust him, and he knew that.

"Do you want to sit down?" Rory asked politely. That was one thing that had not changed. Rory was still polite.

Lorelai nodded, and made her way over to a chair, opposite the sofa. Rory returned to her seat next to Logan.

"Oh, I can leave if you'd like me to, Ms. Gilmore," Logan offered.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, that's okay…Um…Call me Lorelai, by the way." Logan nodded, but said nothing.

"Rory, there's something I need to tell you."

Rory immediately panicked. "What's wrong? Are Sookie and the kids okay? Is it Luke? What happened? Is Lane okay?"

"Calm down, Rory. Everything's fine. Actually…Uh…Rory…Luke and I are engaged," she said, holding up her hand to show the ring.

Rory smiled. "That's great, Mom," she said quietly. Slowly, she moved to hug her mother. It was awkward at first, but it felt good.

Logan stood. "I'm gonna get going," he said. Rory momentarily released her mother to look at him. He gave her a quick kiss, a soft 'I love you,' and left Rory with her mother in the pool house.

Rory returned to the couch, and the two sat in an awkward silence.

"Rory-"

"Mom-" They both started talking at the same time.

They laughed nervously.

"You go first-"

"You go first-"

Rory sighed. "I'll go first."

Lorelai nodded.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking…about what you said…about what Grandma and Grandpa said…about what Logan said…"

Lorelai nodded, urging Rory to go on.

"I've decided to go back…and give it another try. I'll stay with Journalism for now, but…I might switch my major to English Literature, or something like that."

Lorelai smiled, not knowing what to say. Rory continued.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I know I screwed up. I know I did. But…last year was…hard…different…I was messed up." She looked down at her hands. "It started with the whole Dean thing, and…I let it mess me up. I haven't been me, and I'm sorry. It scared me...I miss being the old Rory. The predictable Rory….Generally, I just miss being Rory."

Lorelai hurried over to the couch, and pulled her daughter into her arms. Her eyes were full, and she tried not to let tears escape. She tried to be strong.

"Aw, honey. It's okay. We all make mistakes. We'll get you back there. It will take time, but we'll get you back there."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, kid."

The tears came…from both of the Gilmore girls. They held each other and cried. They cried for all the mistakes they'd made in the past year; cried for each other; cried because they missed each other.

Finally, once the tears subsided, Rory lifted her head.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"I really wish you'd give Logan another chance. He's not as bad as you think. You used to love him, remember? And the yacht was not his fault. It was mine. You have to believe me."

Lorelai nodded. "I know, kid. I'm sorry. I will try. I promise."

Rory smiled, and nodded. She looked around the pool house.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come home?"

A/N: Sorry there's not a lot of Rory/Logan action. There will be soon…I promise!


	18. Everything

Chapter Eighteen- Everything

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come home?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter; both shocked and incredibly happy. She smiled softly and smoothed Rory's hair back away from her face. "Of course you can, Babe. Of course you can."

Rory smiled, and hugged Lorelai once more. "Then I should probably get packing…and tell Grandma…Speaking of Grandma, have you told her about the-"

"Yes, I told her," Lorelai interrupted, nodding her head. "As difficult as it was for me, I said 'Lorelai, suck it up, be a soldier, and tell your mother! It's the right thing to do!'"

Rory smiled. "So Luke told you to come over here?"

Lorelai mocked a defeated look. "Yeah, he did…and he threatened to cut off my coffee supply for the rest of my life."

Rory smiled. "Good ol' Luke…I miss Luke. I miss Stars Hollow."

Lorelai smiled. "I know, hon. So why don't we head back there now…and we'll get you a Luke's burger…and Luke's coffee…and I can get Luke's-"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted, a disgusted look coming across her face. "Please stop, or I just might stay here!"

Lorelai gasped, feigning shock. "I can't believe you'd say something like that! Do you want to give mommy a heart attack? Mommy's only 36; Mommy doesn't need that."

Rory rolled her eyes, and grabbed her purse. "Let's go!" she ordered, making her way to the door.

Lorelai stood, and stared at Rory for a moment. "What?" Rory asked.

"Thanks, kid."

"For what?"

"For coming back to me."

Rory smiled as Lorelai wrapped her arm around her shoulders and giggled as they left the pool house...

..."Oh Luuuke!" Lorelai called as they entered the diner. They sat down at the nearest table they found, and waited for him to respond.

Luke came out of the kitchen carrying plates full of food. "What? And I told you not to call me that!" he said.

"Whatever- Look who I found!" she announced happily. Luke looked up to where they were sitting. His grumpiness faded as a smile crossed his face. He set the food down on the counter, and came around to their table.

"Hey, Rory," he said quietly. Rory smiled, stood, and hugged Luke, who surprisingly returned the gesture. Lorelai watched happily in awe. "Good to have you back," he whispered.

Rory smiled and released him, sitting back down, and pushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Yeah…It's good to be back." Luke nodded, and squeezed her shoulder.

He leaned down and gave Lorelai a brief kiss before returning his attention to Rory. "Anything you want, on the house," he said.

Rory smiled. "Burger, fries, and coffee please." She looked to Lorelai to place her order.

"Same, please! And keep the coffee comin'!" Luke gave her a disapproving look before returning to the kitchen. Rory's cell phone rang.

She looked at her mother apologetically before answering the call. "Hello? Hey." She looked at Lorelai and mouthed '_Logan'. _Lorelai smiled and nodded before Rory headed outside to take the call.

"_So how'd it go?"_

"Good. It went good. I'm going back. And I'm moving back home for the rest of the summer," she announced.

Logan was happy. _"Good. I'm glad. I hated seeing you so damn miserable. Angry may work for you, but depressed doesn't."_

Rory scoffed. "I was not depressed-"

"_Yes you were. You can't stand living without your mom. You have the strongest bond I've ever seen two people have, Ace. It's undeniable."_

"I guess," she replied. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time." She turned back towards the diner, and watched through the window as Luke and Lorelai bantered happily; it was easy to tell how in love they were. "Really happy. And Logan?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you…I don't say that enough, but I do love you. I just needed you to know that."

"_Oh, Rory. I do know that. You don't have to constantly tell me that…it's nice, but I don't need verbal confirmation. And I love you, Ace…I'm proud of you…beyond belief."_

Rory smiled…a broad, beaming smile that hadn't crossed her face in so long. It felt good. "Thank you," she said shyly. "I better go. You'll call me later?"

"_Of course. I love you, Ace."_

"I love you, too." With that, she hung up, and walked back into the diner. She sat down beside her mother, still smiling.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, noting Rory's giddiness.

"Everything," Rory replied, smiling. Lorelai placed her hand on top of Rory's, returning Rory's smile. "Everything."


End file.
